1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a note pad, more particularly to a multi-color multi-ply note pad having stacked repositionable note sheets that are divided into a plurality of plies which differ from each other in color.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional note pad 1 that includes a plurality of colored note sheets 11 and an adhesive film 12 coated on one side of each of the note sheets 11 for securing the note sheets 11 in a stack and for permitting removal of the note sheets 11 from the stack. The note sheets 11 are divided into a plurality of plies, which differ from each other in color. Since the side of each note sheet 11 is bonded to a portion of the adhesive film 12, removal of middle ones of the note sheets 11 from the stack will weaken parts of the adhesive film 12 corresponding to the removed middle note sheets 11, which, in turn, can result in separation of the note pad 1 into a number of parts or deformation of the adhesive film 12 (see FIG. 2).